Loved him too
by RobinHoodss
Summary: A OS inspired by the scene from 5x10, the Evil Queen at Robins grave.


Silence. She was surrounded with silence. Sure, in the back of her mind, she registered night sounds in the background, but she was deaf to it all. All she could see is the tombstone before her. "Loving father", that's what is says. She remembers being asked if she wanted to add something, but how could you even put in words what Robin was to her. He was more than a friend, a father, a leader, a lover. He was more than anyone ever was to her. He was a part of her, a piece that fit just right with her own soul. He was the air she breathed in, a shoulder she could rely on, a soothing voice driving her fears nightmares at night. He was all of this and more. But you couldn't fit all of this on the tombstone, could you? A sad smile appeared on Queens face as she kneeled down. Her hand went to the engraved letters. She caressed it, as if it was his face and not this cold stone beneath her fingers. Her heart ached to be close to him. And so she came here, his last resting spot. Even in his death, she was still drawn to him. Pathetic, she thought to herself. A tear escaped from her eyes but she wiped it off straight away. She would not break down, not here.

But she loved him too, damn it. She loved everything about him. She loved his eyes, those two blue oceans, the way they saw her, the real her, the way they sparkled smiled as soon as they'd see her walking into a room. His smile. That genuine smile she hasn't received from another person for a very long time. His dimples, man did she loved those. She'd never admit it to him,but she was crazy about his dimples. And his lips. Oh boy, did he know how to use those lips. A shiver rushed down her spine remembering how he amlost devoured her in the vault. And that body. The man was a work of art. She loved it all, right down to that big scar he had across his right arm.

He was the most honorable man she'd ever known. She remembers all those stories Merry Men told her about him. The silly ones, how he once got drunk with them stole a donkey. She remembers Robin denying that ever happened but the red in his face gave him away. She never stopped teasing him about it. But also the stories about how he saved them, not just by giving them a purpose in life, but also by giving them a family. A friend they could always count on. Robin always said it was the other way around, that they saved him. She loved that about him, that he was so humble. He didn't take anything for granted. Oh, how many stories did Little John told her where Robin saved their lives, literally. He would sacrifice his life those the ones he loved. He always tried to do the right thing. Even if it hurt him. He was a hero. Was. That's the thing that hurt the most. He was! She fell in love with a man. A man who was a hero, a man who would do anything to protect the ones he loved. A man who died protecting her. Protecting his daughter. Who, just like that, in the blink of an eye, vanished. Too quick, yet enough for her to have that scene replaying over over in her mind, forever, torturing her, mocking her for not being quick enough, not being able to stop Hades before he used the crystal, not being able to stop Robin before he...before he got in her way. A sobb escaped her throat, a sound that would break even the coldest of hearts but she qiuckly cover her mouth with her hand. No one was at the cementary at this godly hour but never say never in this cursed town. A leaf landed softly on the tombstone but she brushed it off with her hand.That damn thief. And she knows, she knows its Hades fault, but she cannot not feel a bit of guilt, cuz he was her salvation...but she ended up being his doom. And she'll never forgive herself.

Or Regina. How dare she deny both of them a time to grieve. How dare she think its ok to pretend it doesnt hurt this much! She cant even breathe, its always there, around her heart, reminding her of her loss. She feels like a part of her is missing, a part of her soul. Its unbearable. He was her soulmate. If their love was so strong, and she knows it was, could've felt it a million times by now, then why wasn't it strong enough to save him!? Why didnt the true love kiss bring him back? Why everyone gets to have their significant other yet she ends up alone, again? The tears she fought so hard to suppress were now freely streaming down her cheeks. What's the point of holding back anymore, she thought. Let them fall. She wanted to scream, to throw something,let everyone see the pain she was feeling. The hurt she feels, the pain, it mixes up w anger guilt. Maybe thats why Regina thought it was a good idea to "try" and get rid of her. Get rid of all of this, this crippling emotions she feels. But she's a damn fool if she thinks the Queen will just sit back let that happen. Let her pretend she can just move on. She already lost one true love she turned heaven earth trying to get her revenge. And now...now she lost her SOULMATE. She knows better now, of course. She wont start another bloodbath, but she also wont just sit back pretend it doesnt hurt. Pretend she can just move on help with yet another stupid curse, another villian to take down. She opened up her heart now it bleeds. And the pain demands to be felt. And if Regina refuses to feel it, she wont. She'd feel it all the way through. Cuz he may have loved Regina, but he also loved the Evil Queen.

And she loved him.


End file.
